


Stuck In Narnia.

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being an angel, Dean being a douche, M/M, Sammy is extremely done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always thought he was straight. He hooked up with girls and even had a few relationships, then he gets hauled from Hell and meets Cas.</p><p>In which Dean likes kissing Castiel, and Castiel really likes kissing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Narnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was on tumblr!
> 
> "I think Dean and Cas have kissed dozens of times but Dean gets freaked out and asks Cas to erase the memory..."
> 
> Something along those lines.
> 
> Not even the storyline is mine.

When Dean stood in that run down barn staring at his angel, he knew this blue eyed jackass would be the absolute end of him.

Sometime after Lilith was killed Cas found Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala with a bottle of whiskey and tears running down his face.

"Why did you call me?" He was so horribly confused.

"Cas, I love you. You know that, right?" He, no fuckery, whimpered.

"No Dean, I didn't-!" He was cut off by Dean forcing his lips on Castiel's own.

They stood there, Dean just kissing Castiel's unmoving face. Then Dean stepped back, completely horrified.

"Oh my god.." the tears fell faster

"Dean-!"

"Erase it.." he whispered.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Erase it!" Dean shouted, still shaking with tears.

Cas raised his hand and tapped Dean's forehead.

 

Castiel tried his hardest to forget it ever happened but he couldn't help the flashes of hurt he felt whenever he saw Dean with a girl.

He just wanted to pull Dean to him and make him remember but he knew better. 

Sam was gone, and an apocalypse was looming over them. Finding out he was the Micheal's sword was pretty much the highlight of his week. In a moment of weakness he summoned Cas, who apeared to have been in rain. His clothes sticking to his body and his hair soaked and slightly matted. Way hotter than reason told him was possible, and it had him thinking things that would get him thrown in the pit all over again.

Horay for dad being out of town.

"Hey." He looked through his lashes at the angel.

"Do you need something? I was-." In true Dean fashon he cut him off, pushing the angel on the bed and attacking his mouth.

This time Castiel started moving his mouth with Dean, suprisingly easy. Muscle memory, he guessed. (Was Jimmy around then?)

 

Throwing himself back, Dean removed himself from the kiss.

"Oh god.. why?" He moaned putting his head in his hands. "Cas.. make it go away.. just make it stop." He begged.

He lifted himself off the bed, his body numb, and touched Dean's forehead.

It happened more frequently. He kept erasing the best memories of his existence from Dean's head, at his request each time it happened. But father, what could he do? He loved Dean, that much he knew, and it broke his heart each time, with the added stress of Sam's missing soul, the fight for Purgatory and Crowley getting on his ass for letting the Winchesters live, it was just another on the list.

Taking on Dean Winchester's case had been the most cursedly beloved descion he'd ever made. He figured it was fitting that he'd meet his end with a Winchester like so many before him. He just wished Dean would get to stabbing him in the chest somtime soon.

Sam saw what was going on, naturally. His idol big brother and his brothers angel. So in love. So out of their own minds. He pitied them both. Eventually when Castiel got drunk for the second time, Sam heard about their 'arrangment'.

 

When Dean came flying at him the next time he was rejected. 

"Cas, whats wrong?" Dean was hurt.

"No. Not this time. I won't do it again. I'm an angel of the fucking lord, I shouldn't have to deal with this!" He shook his head.

"Deal with this? This isn't something you need to 'deal' with. Is that what our friendship is to you?"

"But friendship isn't what you're after, is it?" He laughed hystericly and then he was gone.

And later Sam explained everything to a very tipsy, very docile, Dean.

"I love him." Dean slurred sadly.

"Some way you have of showing it. Kissing him then begging him to take that away. For three years. Can you imagine what that's doing to him? And he doesn't understand, he thinks its his fault. But no, you're just to chicken shit to admit to yourself that you love him."

Dean spent about a month getting his shit together. Making sure he was ready, and he just. Went for it.


End file.
